Paladin 26/ bard 4/ red dragon disciple 10
This player character build (paladin 26/ bard 4/ red dragon disciple 10) is designed to be a hard-hitter, with close to the maximum possible strength (for a non-polymorphed player character) and full base attack. It is also intended to stand up to DC casters via spellcraft and divine grace. In addition, its immunity to fire allows it to withstand some of the more common spells. Weaknesses include low reflex saves, particularly when the save is not versus a spell. In addition, this build requires three alignment changes (lawful to non-lawful, back to lawful, then back to non-lawful), which might not be feasible in all environments. Basics Race: human Abilities: (final scores in parentheses) * Strength: 16 (40) * Dexterity: 8 * Constitution: 10 (12) * Wisdom: 14 * Intelligence: 14 (16) * Charisma: 14 (16) Alignment: lawful good, with changes to and from non-lawful Level progression Classes by character level * 1–20: paladin * 21: bard * 22–31: red dragon disciple * 32–37: paladin * 38–40: bard Ability increases * All ability increases are in strength. General feats by character level * 1: blind fight, weapon focus (longsword) * 3: power attack * 6: divine shield * 9: knockdown * 12: improved knockdown * 15: extend spell * 18: improved critical (longsword) * 21: armor skin * 24: great strength I * 27: great strength II * 30: great strength III * 33: great strength IV * 36: great strength V * 39: great strength VI Paladin epic bonus feats by character level (paladin level in parentheses) * 34 (23): epic weapon focus (longsword) * 37 (26): epic prowess Skills This build receives 233 skill points over its 40 levels. The skill ranks required by this build are the following. * lore 8 (at level 21 to gain red dragon disciple) The other skills most important for this build are the following. Ranks are listed first, with the score modified by the relevant ability in parentheses. * discipline 43 (58) * perform 6 (9) available for only bard * spellcraft 42 (45) class skill for only bard and red dragon disciple * taunt 43 (46) class skill for only bard and paladin * tumble 40 (39) class skill for only bard This leaves 51 unused skill points. A suggest use for these is concentration. Stats Attack bonus In the absence of magical enhancements, whether from items or spells, this character's attack bonus (AB) when wielding a (mundane) longsword is composed of the following elements at level 40. * 30: base attack bonus * +15: strength modifier * +4: feats (weapon focus and epic prowess) 49 AB, for attacks per round of +49/+44/+39/+34 This can be increased by 1 via bard song. If the character is permitted a sword with a +5 enhancement bonus and gear that provides a +12 bonus to strength (increasing the strength modifier by 6), the attacks per round become +61/+56/+51/+46 when bard song is used. If the character is additionally permitted to reach the +20 attack bonus cap and acquires haste, the attacks per round become +75/+70/+65/+60/+75. Armor class In the absence of magical enhancements, whether from items or spells, this character's armor class (AC) when wearing (mundane) full plate and a tower shield is composed of the following elements at level 40. * 10: base AC * +8: full plate base AC * +3: tower shield base AC * −1: dexterity modifier * +2: armor skin * +8: tumble * +4: red dragon disciple bonus 34 AC, which can become 37 with divine shield If the character is permitted items with a +5 bonus in each of the five categories (armor, deflection, dodge, natural, and shield) as well as a +4 bonus to dexterity, the AC total becomes 61, which can become 64 (or more if charisma is increased) with divine shield. If the character is instead permitted a +20 bonus in each category and a +4 bonus to dexterity, the AC total becomes 136. Notes * A similar build that does not require alignment changes is paladin 29/ sorcerer 1/ red dragon disciple 10. Category:Character builds